Dua Hati
by riezyoe
Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga Shikamaru dan Temari yang kurang harmonis yang membuat kedua orang ini tak pernah merasakan kebahagian berumah tangga. bagaimana kedua orang ini akan menciptakan kebahagiaan mereka? mind to review? chapter terakhir FF ini :
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T semi M

With love pair ShikaTema 

**Dua Hati by Yoe-chan  
**  
_Happy Reading_

.  
Pagi ini langit di Kota Konoha sangat cerah. Menjadikan orang-orang dibawahnya senang melihatnya. Karena akhir-akhir ini langit di Kota Konoha sangat muram karena terus-terusan diguyur hujan.

Begitupun dengan sebuah keluarga yang bisa dibilang keluarga baru ini. Karena baru lima bulan menikah. Sepertinya keluarga ini juga sedang bahagia, kelihatannya.

Di ruang makan...

"Shika, apa kau hari ini akan pulang cepat?" tanya sang istri yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Nara Temari.

"Gomen, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang cepat. Karena ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan malam ini." jawab sang suami yang tak lain adalah Nara Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang hampir tak pernah pulang cepat setelah mereka menikah. Pulang cepat? Mana mungkin. Pulang tepat waktu saja bisa dihitung berapa kali selama mereka berumah tangga. Memang setelah menikah keduanya memilih untuk membeli rumah sendiri dan hidup berdua saja.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, jagalah kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai hanya gara-gara pekerjaan, kau lupa untuk menjaga kesehatanmu. Makanlah tepat waktu." nasihat Temari dengan melempar senyumnya yang menawan. Dan sangat dipaksakan. Dia tahu Suami yang ada dihadapannya sekarang tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Setiap malam menunggu orang yang dicintainya didepan rumah. Bersiap membawakan tas dan jas suaminya ketika suaminya baru pulang kerja. Dan itu semua hanya angan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama menjalani pernikahan ini.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, lain kali." dengan senyumnya yang tipis Shikamaru mencoba untuk tidak membuat Temari kecewa. Dan jawaban itu pun cukup untuk membuat Temari menangis dalam hati.

'Lain kali lagi? Tch. Sudah berapa ratus kali kau mengatakan itu padaku, Shikamaru? Tak pernah ada lain kali, tak pernah ada! Kau tak pernah mengusahakannya, Shikamaru!' teriaknya dalam hati. Sepertinya Temari sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima tiap ucapan dusta dari Shikamaru. Ia sudah kebal. Tapi, apa iya?

Temari tetap memberikan senyumnya yang manis pada sang suami.

"Ya, aku sudah mengerti hal itu. Wah, sepertinya kau harus segera berangkat. Hampir telat, loh." Temari memberikan tas kerja pada suaminya. Dikecupnya kening Temari oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku berangkat." pamit Shikamaru.

"Hati-hati Shikamaru." kata Temari melambaikan tangannya. Mobil Shikamaru pun akhirnya melesat jauh meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Tch. Hanya kecupan ini yang bisa kau berikan padaku selama ini, Shikamaru. Kau-" kalimat Temari terpotong. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia terduduk lemas di depan rumahnya. Ia tak habis fikir suaminya tak pernah bisa memahaminya. Sakit. Ya, hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk Temari selama ini. Ia tak henti-hentinya menangis. Tiada hari tanpa air mata. Itulah yang lima bulan ini ia lakukan.

"Apa kesalahanku, Shikamaru? Apa salahku sampai kau tak pernah mau menyentuhku." Temari terisak, dia memukuli dadanya. Serasa sesak sekali dadanya hingga ia tak henti-hentinya untuk memukulinya.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

"Oe, Gaara, kudengar Hinata sedang mengandung ya? Wah, cepat sekali? Padahal baru dua bulan menikah, jangan-jangan kalian 'melakukannya' sebelum menikah? Hahaha." kata si blonde, yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Padahal hanya dia yang belum menikah saat ini, bisa-bisanya dia seceria ini.

"Diam kau! Kami tak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Usia kandungan Hinata kan sebulan. Jadi wajar kan? Kami menikah dua bulan lalu. Dasar jejaka tua kau itu Naruto." balas Gaara.

"HUAPPAA? Sialan kau, Gaara" marah Naruto.

"Sudah ah, aku pulang duluan, teman-teman. Istriku pasti sudah menungguku dirumah." pamit Gaara dengan nada mengejek Naruto.

"Tch. Pulang sana." kesal Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, Shikamaru, kalian tidak pulang? Istri kalian pasti sedang menunggu. Kalau kau Naruto, carilah pacar sebelum pulang. Siapa tahu kau dapat tante-tante yang lagi kesepian. Hahaha." kata Gaara mengejek.

"Diam kau, stoic!" kesal Naruto - lagi. Rambut blondenya serasa terbakar, sepertinya.

"Ya, sebentar lagi juga pulang. Sakura juga sudah mengirimiku banyak sms." jawab Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau kau, Shikamaru? Kakakku pasti sudah menunggumu." tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku tahu." hanya itu jawaban Shikamaru.

Gaara akhirnya pulang duluan. Meninggalkan ketiga pria tampan itu di kafe langganan mereka.

"Kau kenapa, Shikamaru? Apa kau pulang telat lagi kali ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku tidak tahan jika melihat wajahnya terlalu lama. Aku terlalu berdosa untuk melakukan hal itu." jawab Shikamaru.

"Hei, pikirkan juga perasaan Temari. Kenapa kau menikahinya, jika kau masih menyimpan cinta pada Ino? Kau tak kasihan, ha?" tanya Naruto kesal melihat sikap Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya, Naruto. Apa kau tahu, aku sakit! Aku tersiksa, perasaan ini sungguh merepotkan." jawab Shikamaru.

"Ino sudah tiada, seharusnya kau itu sudah melupakannya. Kau sudah mempunyai istri, apa kau tahu dia menderita atau tidak akan sikapmu ini?" ujar Sasuke.

"Jadi, sekalipun, kau tak pernah menyentuhnya selama kalian menikah?" tanya Naruto. Shikamaru hanya menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Kau gila. Benar-benar gila. Temari kuat juga menghadapi suami sepertimu, Shikamaru." kata Naruto semakin kasar.

"Iya, aku memang gila. Setiap kali aku ingin menyentuhnya, wajah Ino selalu muncul. Rasa bersalahku kembali muncul. Ino, karena aku ia mati. Karena kecerobohanku ia mati. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak mabuk. Kalau saja-" kata Shikamaru terpotong karena tangan Sasuke menepuk bahunya.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Itu sudah takdir. Pandanglah kedepan! Kau mempunyai istri yang seharusnya sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu. Kau tahu, seorang istri akan melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan oleh suaminya. Termasuk jika kau menyuruhnya untuk mati dihadapanmu." kata Sasuke yang mencoba memberikan nasihat pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.

"Dan mungkin, sikapmu ini lama-lama akan membunuhnya secara perlahan." tambah Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Apa Temari pernah mengeluh padamu tentang sikapmu selama ini?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tidak. Bahkan ia selalu memberikan senyumnya meskipun saat itu aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya." jawab Shikamaru.

"Kau, benar-benar telah menyakitinya, Shikamaru. Perlahan-lahan ia bisa mati karenamu. Hah, kau itu, berilah dia sedikit harapan. Ia pasti sedang menangis saat ini. Dia begitu mencintaimu. Kau merasakannya kan?" ujar Sasuke yang merasa kasihan pada istri temannya itu.

"Kau itu, kejam, Shikamaru." ujar Naruto. Shikamaru semakin bingung. Dia merasa bersalah pada kedua wanita yang ia cintai, Temari dan Ino. Ia merasa bersalah pada Ino karena ia merasa telah membunuh tunangannya itu karena kecerobohannya ketika mengendarai mobil saat mabuk. Disatu sisi, ia merasa bersalah pada Temari, orang yang membuatnya tenang dan tentram saat disampingnya. Hingga tumbuh cinta lain selain Ino. Setiap kali ia melihat Temari, wajah Ino seperti menghantuinya. Ia belum bisa melupakan sepenuhnya rasa bersalah atas kematian tunangannya setahun lalu itu.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pulang setelah kedua temannya itu memberikan nasihat padanya. Tapi ia takut untuk melihat istrinya, ia takut akan semakin berdosa.

'Sudah jam dua belas malam, ya? Sepertinya ini waktu pulangku paling awal. Apa dia sudah tidur?' ujarnya dalam hati. Tiap hari ia pulang pagi. Jam empat sampai rumah dan langsung tidur untuk istirahat, jam delapan pagi berangkat ke kantor. Seperti itulah kegiatan Shikamaru.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Shikamaru dan Temari menuju kamar mereka. Bersiap untuk tidur.

"Aku berganti pakaian dulu. Tidurlah lebih dulu." kata Shikamaru.

"Iya." jawab singkat Temari. Akhirnya Temari tidur duluan. Membaringkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur. Seperti hari-hari yang sudah.

Shikamaru selesai berganti pakaian. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia melihat Temari yang sedang tidur dipinggiran kasur dan menghadap kearah luar. Shikamaru menunduk. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur mereka. Dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang punggung Temari dengan perasaan miris.

"Temari, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya pada Temari. Memastikan bahwa orang yang dipanggil belum tidur.

Temari yang mendengar langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Shikamaru.

"Belum. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari balik pada Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Kemarilah. Mendekatlah padaku." ujar Shikamaru meminta Temari untuk mendekat. Temari seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Shika?" panggilnya lirih.

"Kemarilah." pinta Shikamaru - lagi.

Temari pun mendekat pada Shikamaru hingga jaraknya tinggal 30 cm. Temari merasa canggung dengan keadaan ini. Hingga Shikamaru yang menyadari kecanggungan Temari mulai mendekat kearah Temari. Memeluk wanita itu. Dan mengecup pelan keningnya.

"Apa kau merasa canggung, Temari?

DEG

"Ti-, iya. Ini pertama kalinya kita tidur bersama sedekat ini. Maaf, jika mem-" belum selesai Temari bicara, Shikamaru mencium bibir Temari. Temari yang menyadarinya pun diam saja. Ini adalah ciuman bibir kedua mereka setelah hari pernikahan mereka lima bulan lalu.

Ciuman yang lama. Shikamaru hanya bisa menutup matanya. Ia takut jika ia membuka matanya, ia akan melihat wajah wanita yang untuk saat ini ingin ia lupakan.

"Shi-, ngh-, ka-?" panggil Temari terpotong-potong disela ciuman mereka. Ia mencengkeram dada Shikamaru. Ia takut suaminya itu lepas kendali.

Mendengar Temari, tak lama kemudian Shikamaru melepaskan ciuman mereka yang penuh nafsu itu.

"Go-gomen, Temari. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Hah" kini kedua orang itu seperti orang yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Hah," Temari hanya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. Lalu ia membenamkan kepalanya kedada bidang sang suami. Shikamaru memeluknya makin erat. Dan akhirnya terlelap.

Untuk pertama kalinya juga kedua pasangan ini tidur dalam keadaan berpelukan.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Temari sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Pagi ini ia terlihat lebih ceria. Wajahnya pun berseri-seri. Ia juga sedikit mendandani wajahnya. Cantik. Meski hanya ber-make up tipis.

Terdengar derap langkah kaki pelan. Temari menoleh. Dan didapatinya Shikamaru yang baru bangun tidur.

"Ohayou, Shika" sapa Temari lembut.

"Ohayou" jawab Shikamaru.

"Tumben belum siap-siap? Hampir jam delapan, loh?" kata Temari mengingatkan.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku mandi dulu ya." pamit Shikamaru. Dan dijawab senyuman oleh Temari.

'Semoga kau tak melupakan kejadian semalam, Shikamaru. Aku ingin kau selalu bersikap seperti itu padaku." ucap Temari dalam hati. Ia berharap suaminya tak kan lagi mengacuhkan dirinya seperti yang lalu.

O.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.O

Hari ini Temari mencoba mencari udara segar. Ia berjalan-jalan keluar rumah. Dia pergi ke taman. Disana dia melihat banyak sekali anak-anak.

"Huft, kapan aku bisa punya anak ya? Apa masih lama, Tuhan?" ucapnya lirih. Ia menyentuh perutnya yang tipis itu.

"Ah, bibi cantik sekali." kata seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin berumur 4 sampai 5 tahunan. Dia mendekati Temari.

"Ah, bibi, kuncirnya juga banyak." kata anak itu pada Temari. Temari tersenyum melihat anak itu.

"Kau pintar sekali. Siapa namamu?" tanya Temari yang duduk berjongkok didepan anak itu.

"Kai. Nama bibi siapa?" tanya balik anak itu.

"Nama bibi, Temari, Kai manis sekali." Temari mencubit kecil pipi anak itu karena gemas.

"Kai, ayo kita pulang." teriak seorang ibu-ibu setengah baya dari kejauhan.

"Ah, sayang sekali Kai harus pulang. Huft. Bibi Temari, lain kali perkenalkan Kai dengan anak bibi, ya? Daah bibi. Sampai jumpa" Belum sempat Temari menjawab, anak itu sudah berlari kearah ibunya.

"Anakku?" Temari tersenyum kecut.

"Temari? Apakah itu kau?" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Temari menoleh. Dan dia cukup terkejut melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"I-,Itachi?" Temari terlihat benar-benar terkejut mendapati orang yang ia panggil Itachi itu. Siapa dia?

T.B.C

Nyoba bikin yang bahasanmya agak serius .

Minta review sebelum hiatus makasih…


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa minna m(_ _*)m

Setelah unas selesai, inilah fic pertamaku yang ku publish *tersenyum sueneeenngg*. Doakan ntar Yoe lulus dengan nilai baik ya, readers *sujud*. Oiya, readers masih tetep nunggu lanjutanya fic ini kan? Kalo gak ditunggu, Yoe pasti bakal males nerusin lagi ntar :D.

Yang pasti dan kudu nih, Yoe banyak-banyak makasih buat readers, karena uda mau baca, juga yang udah mau ninggalin namanya (baca ; review). Yoe bener-bener ngucapin terima kasih banyak * mode : on*.

Yaudah, mulai sajalah ceritanya,

**Dua Hati**

**By : Yoe-chan**

**With love pairing, ShikaTema.**

**Happy Read ^o^**

"Itachi? Itu kau?" tanya Temari setengah tidak percaya dan kaget.

"Ya, ini aku. Apa kau tak ingin memelukku?" Temari pun bergegas menuju Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Itachi.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik Temari setelah melepaskan pelukan pada sahabat kecilnya itu. Ya, Itachi adalah sahabat Temari sekaligus rival Shikamaru waktu dulu.

"Hei, hei, tapi kau terlihat lebih kurus menurutku. Apa si nanas itu tak dapat membahagiakanmu? Kalau tahu begitu, dulu kau bakal kupaksa menerima lamaranku. Hahaha." ujar Itachi sedikit jail.

"Hei, bukankah tadi kutanya kabarmu?" kesal Temari. Ia menjitak kepala Itachi sampai yang bersangkutan teriak kesakitan.

"Aw! Tanganmu tetap saja kuat ya, Temari? Sakit." kata Itachi.

"Hahaha. Gomen. Aku terlalu senang. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tertawa bebas begini. Rasanya-" Temari menghentikan kalimatnya. Itachi heran dan memandang Temari yang terlihat sedang sedih itu.

"Begitu lega." kata Temari melengkapi kalimatnya.

". . ."

~~~

"Hei Shika, kau mau pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lari lagi." jawab Shikamaru.

"Itu bagus. Berilah perhatian lebih pada istrimu." nasihat Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha memikirkan kebahagiaanya. Aku tahu, aku sudah banyak membuatnya terluka. Aku menyesal." kata Shikamaru. Ia menerawang jauh kesalahan menyia-nyiakan istrinya selama ini.

~~~

Itachi sekarang berada di kediaman Nara. Tentu saja bersama Temari. Dan mereka sedang berada di dapur.

"Temari, apa kau bahagia bersamanya?" tanya Itachi pada Temari yang sedang mengambilkan minum untuknya.

"Tentu," jawab Temari tanpa menoleh.

"Sungguh?" tanya Itachi meyakinkan.

"Ya. Karena ini adalah jalan yang kupilih. Tentu saja aku bahagia." jawab Temari dengan senyumya.

". . ."

"Oya, mana Shika? Belum pulang?"

"Ya," jawab singkat Temari.

KRIET

Shikamaru membuka pintu depan. Tak ditemui istrinya. Dia mendengar ada suara percakapan di dapur. Ia pun menghampirinya.

'Temari dan Itachi?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Kapan si rambut panjang itu pulang?' Shikamaru mengamati mereka di belakang tembok tanpa disadari keduanya.

"Oya, tubuhmu sangat kurus. Kau belum hamil, Temari?"

DEGG

"Itu, anu, belum. Hahaha." jawab Temari dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Payah! Pasti si nanas itu tidak pandai melakukannya, ya? Tch." kata Itachi.

"Kau itu! Jangan bicara macam-macam!" tinju pun meluncur dari tangan Temari dan berhasil ditangkap Itachi. Sekarang ganti Temari yang terperangkap dengan dekapan Itachi dari belakang punggungnya.

"Aw. Lepaskan, Itachi! Kau mau ku jitak berapa kali lagi, hem?" ancam Temari sambil memberontak.

"Sebentar saja. Kau tahu, aku masih mencintaimu, Temari." ucap Itachi didekat telinga Temari.

DEGG

"Lepaskan, Itachi!" pinta Temari dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia bersamanya. Aku tahu kau menderita. Kau anggap aku ini apa? Kita bersahabat dari kecil. Aku mengenalmu melebihi dirimu sendiri. Kau harus ingat itu." kata Itachi. Temari hanya terdiam.

". . ."

"Aku merelakanmu bersama nanas itu karena itu pilihanmu. Aku menginginkanmu bahagia. Apa kau tahu Temari, sejujurnya belum ada wanita lain yang bisa menarik hatiku sepertimu. Hati-hati saja, kalau sampai kau tidak bahagia dengannya, akan kuambil dirimu dari nanas itu!" ancam Itachi setengah bercanda diakhir kalimatnya. Ia pun akhirnya melepaskan dekapannya pada Temari.

"Hei, Itachi. Pulanglah! Aku mau istirahat dulu." perintah Temari. Ia takut semakin lama bersama Itachi, kata-kata seperti tadi akan terus ia ucapkan yang membuat Temari tidak enak hati padanya.

"Kau mengusirku? Baiklah. Aku menurut." jawab Itachi menurut. Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah depan.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Sudah pulang? Ah, sini tas dan jasmu." Temari mengambil tas dan jas dari tangan Shikamaru.

"Hn," hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Shika. Lalu mengecup pelan kening istrinya itu.

"Shika, apa kabar kawan? Lama tak jumpa." Itachi memeluk 'mantan' rivalnya itu.

'Jika kau tak bisa membahagiakannya, aku tak akan segan-segan merebut posisimu dihatinya. Ingat itu baik-baik, nanas!' bisik Itachi di telinga Shikamaru. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam.

"Ya. Aku baik." jawab Shika sambil melepaskan pelukan 'pertemanan' diantara kedua pria tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Yang rukun ya?" pamit Itachi.

"Ya, tentu. Hati-hati saat menyetir." pesan Temari dengan melambaikan tangannya. Mobil Itachi pun akhirnya melesat jauh.

~~~

"Shika, tumben pulang lebih cepat? Apa kau tidak enak badan?" Temari menyentuh dahi suaminya.

"Hm. Tidak demam. Apa kau mau makan? Kita makan sama-sama, ya? Akan kuhangatkan makanannya untukmu." kata Temari. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tapi Shikamaru menghentikan langkah istrinya itu.

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengannya." ucap Shikamaru di telinga Temari. Dia memeluk istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Hei, kami ini sudah sejak kecil bersahabat. Apa kau mencurigainya berbuat macam-macam padaku? Haha. Itu ti-" Shikamaru memotong kalimat Temari dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu direbut olehnya." tambah Shikamaru. Sejenak Temari mencerna ucapan Shikamaru lantas berbalik.

"Asal kau tahu dan mengerti, Shikamaru, bahwa aku milikmu dan hanya untukmu." ucap Temari sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi suaminya itu. Shikamaru pun ikut tersenyum.

~~~

Seminggu berlalu. Hubungan suami istri ini pun mulai terlihat lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Wajah Temari terlihat lebih berseri dan sering terlihat merah bila bersama suaminya, Shikamaru. Shikamaru juga lebih sering pulang cepat dan menemani istrinya di rumah.

~~~

"Hei, Shika, hubungan kalian berdua sudah semakin baik, bukan? Apa kau sudah 'melakukan itu' bersama Temari?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan itu akhirnya melayangkan tinju di kepala berambut blonde itu.

"Ehm... Ehm... Ehm. Tidak sopan kau itu." Sasuke berdehem.

"Woo, dasar pantat ayam. Sakit bodoh kepala gue!" marah Naruto.

". . ."

"Tapi, aku juga ingin tahu jawabanmu, Shika." Sasuke pun menyatakan rasa penasarannya. Dan disambut oleh makhluk-makhluk yang pingsan oleh ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Dasar. Penasaran juga, dia." kesal Naruto.

"Ehm.. Ehm.. Ehm.." Shika berdehem. Si blonde dan si pantat ayam pun mulai memandang Shikamaru dengan penuh selidik.

"Hei, aku belum menyentuh Temari. Menyingkir dari hadapanku. Merepotkan!" tambah Shikamaru. Kedua sahabatnya pingsan.

"Bodoh! Mau tau rahasianya nggak? Ada yang berpengalaman nih." Sasuke menawarkan jasanya. Tapi ditolak langsung oleh Shikamaru. Ketiga orang ini pun berdebat sampai perut ketiganya mulas. Ke ke ke.

~~~

"Itachi, maaf. Apa kita bisa untuk tidak bertemu lagi?" tanya Temari pada Itachi. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Itachi menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tampak kaget.

"Kenapa? Apa Shikamaru tidak mengijinkanmu bertemu denganku?" tanya balik Itachi pada Temari.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. Tapi, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya." ujar Temari. Ia menundukan kepalanya, sedih.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti menemuimu. Karena aku tahu, dia belum bisa membahagiakanmu. Dan, jika sampai aku melihatmu menangis karena nanas itu, aku benar-benar akan mengambilmu darinya. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Temari. Mengertilah! Bertemu denganmu saja itu sudah cukup untukku." ujar Itachi panjang lebar.

"Jangan pernah lagi bicara seperti itu, Itachi! Aku sudah menikah. Kebahagiaanku hanya bersama suamiku. Hiduplah dengan normal, Itachi." perintah Temari pada sahabatnya itu. Itachi tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Hanya diam.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makanan." kata Temari. Ia mulai berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan Itachi. Tapi tangan Temari ditarik Itachi.

"Tunggu! Aku antar kau pulang. Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali" pinta Itachi dengan berat hati untuk tak menemui sahabatnya itu lagi. Temari diam saja.

Keduanya melaju dengan mobil Itachi. Tentu untuk mengantar Temari pulang. Tak ada yang membuka mulut satu sama lain. Hening. Hanya suara lalu lalang kendaran yang terdengar jelas.

Setelah cukup lama dalam perjalanan, mobil Itachi sampai di depan rumah Temari. Keduanya keluar mobil.

"Itachi, maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku tak bermaksud untuk berkata kasar padamu." kata Temari yang tidak enak.

"Yah, aku mengerti. Telepon aku jika kau membutuhkanku. Oke?" jawab Itachi berusaha tak terlihat sedih karena akan sulit untuk menemui sahabatnya.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pulang. Cepatlah masuk! Nanti kau masuk angin." perintah Itachi pada Temari sambil sedikit mendorongnya.

"Hahaha. Iya, iya. Terimakasih, Itachi." ucap Temari. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Daah Temari. Telepon aku jika kau butuh teman." teriak Itachi dari dalam mobil. Dan disambut senyuman hangat oleh Temari. Mobil Itachi pun melesat jauh. Dan Temari masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sementara itu...

"Hei, Shikamaru, kenapa kau minum banyak sekali? Aah, kau jadi teler begini." kata Naruto. Mereka bertiga sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Mereka sedang asik minum. Shikamaru jadi teler. Bukan karena kebanyakan minum. Tapi karena dia memang tidak begitu kuat dengan minuman keras. Padahal kedua temannya, sebut saja Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka tidak mabuk padahal mereka minum lebih banyak dibanding Shikamaru.

"Kau bisa menyetir nggak? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?" tanya sekaligus tawar Sasuke.

"Hn? Ng- ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." jawab Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin terasa pusing.

"Tapi kondisimu memprihatinkan. Berbahaya untukmu menyetir sendiri." ujar Naruto sok perhatian.

==========

Naruto : aku perhatian beneran tauk! Author baka! *ngelempar onigiri ke mulut Yoe*  
Yoe : iya, iya Uto-chan ku~. Percaya dah ma yayank Uto~ *dilemparin telor ceplok ma readers*  
Yoe : gomen~  
Naruto : yuukk marii~ kembali ke dapur~  
Readers : ke cerita baka! *Uto Yoe dibuang ke Fukushima*  
Yoe & Naruto : yosh! Kembali ke cerita lagi~

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku pulang duluan." pamit Shikamaru pada teman-temannya. Kedua temannya tampak khawatir melihat Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya." ujar Naruto.

"Ya, semoga." kata Sasuke.

~~~

SET

Akhirnya Shikamaru sampai rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa aral melintang. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka. Ternyata Temari menyadari kepulangan suaminya. Ia keluar dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang berjalan dengan terhuyung.

"Shika, kau mabuk?" tanya Temari. Tapi Shikamaru tak menjawab. Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru. Membantu suaminya untuk berjalan ke dalam rumah.

Shikamaru berbaring di atas ranjangnya tanpa mengganti bajunya. Bahkan untuk melepas sepatunya ia sudah tak kuat. Akhirnya Temari dengan telaten melepas sepatu suaminya. Kemudian ia menyelimutinya. Ia pun ikut berbaring disamping suaminya.

"Shikamaru?" panggil Temari. Yang bersangkutan tak merespon.

"Sudah tidur, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendesah perlahan kemudian mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Belum sempat ia terlelap. Ia kaget dan membuka matanya lagi. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar memeluknya.

"Harum sekali..." ucap Shikamaru sambil mencium bau harum pada tubuh Temari. Temari tersentak.

"Shi-Shikamaru? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Temari. Shikamaru tak merespon. Ia hanya membuka matanya sedikit.

"...Kau, cantik dan wangi." ucap Shikamaru -lagi- ia menyentuh pipi Temari dan menghadapkan wajah istrinya pada wajahnya. Nafas mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa jantung Temari berdetak begitu kencang hingga membuat sang empu merasakan jantungnya hampir copot dan keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan wajahnya semakin panas. Mengapa ia jadi begini? Jawabannya sudah tentu karena mereka berdua tidak pernah melakukan hal apa pun di atas ranjang mereka itu. Terkecuali ciuman beberapa waktu lalu. Kasihan Temari. Author rasa, Shikamaru terlalu bodoh. Tentu karena telah menyiakan satu objek indah karya Tuhan ini.

"Aku menginginkanmu-" ucap Shikamaru. Ia mencium Temari. Semakin lama dan semakin dalam.

'Shikamaru, apa ia akan melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti ini? Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku berharap ia melakukan hal itu dalam keadaan sadar. Tak seperti ini. Tapi, aku-' ujar Temari dalam hati. Ia gusar.

SKIP~~~

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ranjang suami istri itu telah benar-benar menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Sepertinya Shikamaru benar-benar telah memberikan cintanya pada Temari. Benarkah itu?

Shikamaru kelelahan. Ia jatuh disamping Temari. Ia memeluk istrinya itu. Temari tampak bahagia meski wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Shikamaru membisikan sesuatu pada Temari.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

DEGGG

Temari terdiam. Dadanya sesak, bibirnya kaku hingga ia tak bisa berkata apapun, hatinya tercabik-cabik. Perih dan sakit sekali.

"I-I-no?" ucap Temari terbata. Ia melepaskan pelukan Shikamaru yang telah terlelap. Kemudian ia turun dari ranjangnya dan memakai atasan piyamanya. Ia berjalan mendekati tembok sambil memegangi perut bawahnya. Ia masih merasa nyeri dan perih pada bagian bawah perutnya. Ia duduk di lantai. Merapatkan kakinya. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Ia menangis tertahan.

'Sebegitu besarnyakah kau mencintai Ino, Shikamaru? Sebegitu mudahnya jugakah kau membuatku sakit? Aku? Berarti apakah aku untukmu, Shikamaru?' teriaknya dalam hati. Air matanya terus mengucur. Ia mencengkeram dadanya. Ia begitu sakit.

~~~

Mentari telah menampakan kuasanya. Pagi telah tiba. Shikamaru menggeliat dan mencoba membuka matanya. Ia memutar bola matanya. Tak ditemukan istri disampingnya. Ia mencoba bangun. Matanya terbelalak kaget mendapati dirinya tak memakai apa pun. Hanya selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang kekar. Lalu ia mencoba memutar bola matanya kembali. Akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Temari yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Temari. Tentu saja dengan tetap menutup kulitnya dengan selimut.

"Temari? Apa semalam kita melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya pada Temari. Temari tak menyahut. Shikamaru semakin mendekat.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat lagi! Aku-" kata Temari menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Dadaku sesak, sangat sesak, Shikamaru. Rasanya sulit sekali untukku bernafas saat ini." kata Temari menahan tangisnya lagi setelah beberapa saat lalu air matanya kering. Kini, air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"Temari, kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba mendekat lagi.

"Berhenti!" teriak Temari memerintahkan. Shikamaru menurut. Ia heran dengan kelakuan istrinya.

"Hatiku, telah tercabik, perih dan sakit sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega padaku, Shikamaru?" Temari menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Tak ada yang ditahannya. Shikamaru semakin bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Temari?" Shikamaru mendekat. Ia memeluk istrinya itu meski mendapat perlawanan. Temari memberontak keras. Membuat Shikamaru benar-benar heran dengan Temari.

"LEPASKAN! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, SHIKAMARU!" teriak Temari. Shikamaru tersentak.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhku sebelum kau benar-benar telah melupakan masa lalumu. Karena itu amat menyakitkan untukku. Teramat menyakitkan, Shikamaru." tambahTemari sambil berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan meninggalkan Shikamaru dalam sebuah kebingungan.

'Temari kenapa? Apa aku telah menyaktinya lagi? Masa lalu? Tapi apa? Apa yang sudah kulakukan hingga ia begitu marah padaku dengan masa laluku?' perasaan Shikamaru berkecamuk. Pikirannya tidak tenang memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

**To Be Continued**

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Waktu nulis adegan yang bawah itu *nunjuk bagian mulai Shikamaru nyebut nama Ino* jujur nih, sangat jujur, teramat jujur, Yoe sempet nangis. Gak tau kenapa, Yoe bisa ngerasain apa yang dirasain ma Temari saat itu. Bagaimana nggak nangis kalo seorang yang udah bercinta dengan pasangannya, bukan nyebut nama pasanganya (istri), malah nyebut nama cewek lain ToT kasihan sekali Temari.

Maaf nih buat yang adegan mesumnya Yoe skip :D habisnya ndak berani nulis ToT. Yoe Cuma bias ngebayangin aja, Yoe harap readers juga bias ngebayangin *plaaakkkkk*. Hehhee

Buat typo, udah kebiasaan, maap.

Terakhir,

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

jangan lupa , enterima kasih, plus sampe jumpa lagi~~~


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : Sebelumnya Yoe ucapkan terima kasih telah membaca FF Yoe ini. Semoga tetep ada yang nunggu chap 3 sekaligus chap terakhir dari FF ini. Yoe harap tak ada yang kecewa untuk endingnya nanti ^^

Naruto : Kishimoto Masashi

**Dua Hati by Yoe-chan**

Cast : Shikamaru, Temari and others

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

HAPPY READING -

Aku mencintaimu...  
Sangat mencintaimu...  
Raga, jiwa, dan hati ini telah termilikimu seutuhnya...  
Kau memilikiku,  
tapi mengapa aku tak merasa telah memilikimu?

XxxxX

Semakin merenggang. Begitulah hubungan suami dan istri ini. Temari, sejak malam yang hampir sebulan yang lalu itu, dia tak banyak bicara dan selalu menjauh dari suaminya. Seringkali Shikamaru memergoki istrinya itu sedang terisak pelan bahkan menangis tertahan, tapi ia tak berani bertanya bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja ia merasa tak mampu. Kakinya terasa kaku untuk melangkah. Entah mengapa ketika ia mendengar isakan pilu istrinya, ia merasa tercekat dan mematung. Bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar bertanya 'kenapa'. Dia merasa telah sangat bersalah pada Temari, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga isakan tangis istrinya itu terdengar sangat memilukan ditelinganya. Begitu menyakitkan di perasaannya.

Shikamaru POV

Pagi ini tak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, dia telah menyiapkan semua perlengkapanku dari menyiapkan baju, tas, sepatu juga menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Seperti istri-istri pada umumnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir kami masing-masing. Hening. Aku berniat memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya setelah pulang dari kantor nanti. Aku akan mencoba menjadi kepala keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Tak seperti ini, aku merasa seperti pengecut yang lari dari masalah. Cih, untuk mendekat pada istri sendiri aku membutuhkan mental kuat? Seperti lelucon, bukan?  
''Apa kau sedang sakit, Temari? Wajahmu pucat,'' tanyaku padanya untuk memecahkan keheningan yg semakin menyesak di ruang makan ini.  
''Aku antar ke dokter, ya?'' tambahku.

''Aku tidak apa-apa. Tak perlu khawatir." jawabnya tanpa memandangku. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia tak baik-baik saja kali ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

''Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat sekarang.'' aku mengambil jas dan tasku. Seperti biasanya, aku akan mengecup kening Temari sebelum berangkat. Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin mengecup cherry ranumnya untuk kali ini. Aku mendekatinya dan berusaha mengecupnya. Saling pandang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia sengaja! Dia tahu aku ingin mengecup bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya ia telah menolakku. Menolak suaminya? Dia benar-benar menghindariku? Sebegitu fatalkah kesalahan yang aku perbuat padanya? Kenapa pandangannya pun terasa memilukan hatiku? Apa? Apa yang telah kulakukan padanya?

Normal POV

''Aku berangkat,'' shikamaru mengecup kening Temari dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil pribadinya. Dia telah meninggalkan kediamannya.

XxxxX

Tahukah kau?  
Sekali telah kau gores hatiku dengan bisikanmu...  
Menyakitkan... Perih... Memilukan...  
Jangan kau tanya kenapa padaku  
Aku takkan mampu membuka bibir ini,  
menjelaskan semua dasar perih hati yang telah membekas dalam  
Mataku pun kini sudah tak mampu lagi untuk sekedar memandangmu  
Tahukah kau?

XxxxX

''Ada apa? Pasti terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Shikamaru, sehingga kau menghubungiku lagi. Ceritakanlah!'' tanya Itachi pada Temari yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Ya, Temari telah menghubunginya lagi setelah beberapa minggu lalu ia meminta Itachi untuk tidak menemuinya.

''Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu,'' pinta Temari pelan. Matanya memanas. Bibirnya bergetar.  
''...aku ingin bercerai,'' satu kalimat keramat yang tak boleh diucapkan oleh orang berkeluarga ini telah lancar diucapkan Temari meski dengan bibir bergetarnya. Tentu saja ini membuat Itachi membelalak kaget.

''A..apa yang kau katakan barusan, Temari? Jangan main-main dengan kalimat itu Temari. Bukankah kau-'' ucap Itachi panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya dipotong Temari dengan tegas.

''Aku memang sangat mencintainya. Bahkan aku lebih mencintainya daripada nyawaku sendiri. Hanya saja... Hanya saja aku tak mau terus menyiksanya. Aku tak bisa hidup dengan lelaki yang tidak mencintaiku, Itachi!'' jelas Temari menegaskan. Telapak tangannya bergetar. Pelupuk matanya tak mampu lagi menampung kuatnya air mata yang telah protes meminta keluar dari sang empu.

''Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak mungkin, Temari. Meskipun aku tidak menyukai suamimu itu, tapi aku cukup mengenal baik sifatnya. Ia tak akan mengambil keputusan tanpa berpikir matang lebih dulu. Ia menikahimu, itu tandanya ia mencintaimu. Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jangan terburu-buru mengambil keputusan, Temari!'' Itachi menasihati sahabatnya itu dengan penuh harap agar sahabatnya tak salah mengambil keputusan. Meski dalam hati kecilnya ia sedikit merasa senang karena jika Temari bercerai, dia lebih mudah mendapatkan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tapi, apa dia setega itu? Padahal ia tahu bahwa yang dicintai wanita dihadapannya ini hanya suaminya, Nara Shikamaru. Hei, Itachi masih punya otak. Tak mungkin ia melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Kebahagiaan sahabatnya lebih penting daripada keegoisannya yang pasti hanya akan membuat derita baru buat Temari.

''...dia tak mencintaiku. Dia masih mencintai wanita itu. Dia tak pernah melupakannya walau hanya sedetik. Setidaknya jika kami bercerai, dia akan bebas. Tak terikat dan tak merasa tertekan dengan keberadaanku..'' Temari menggenggam cincin pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru erat-erat. Ia menangis tertahan.

''Siapa maksudmu? Mantan tunangannya yang telah mati itu? Hei, wanita itu sudah mati. Shikamaru tak mungkin terus mengingatnya sementara ia telah bersamamu. Sudahlah Temari, jangan berpikir negatif terhadap-''

''Aku tak pernah berpikir negatif terhadapnya! Dia... Memang masih mengingatnya. Bagaimana rasanya jika kau mendengar bisikan kata-kata cinta yang keluar dari bibir orang yang kau cintai? Senang? Bahagia? Tentu saja! Tapi bagaimana jika kata-kata itu terucap untuk mantan tunanganmu? Aku... Aku sungguh bodoh telah menganggap Shikamaru mencintaiku sepenuhnya. Ck.'' ucap Temari panjang lebar. Itachi hanya diam. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

XxxxX

Hoek Hoek

"Uugh.."

Sudah dari setengah jam lalu Temari berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ia terus merasa mual, wajahnya pucat, dan terlihat lemas.

"Temari, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru bertanya dari balik pintu kamar mandinya. Tak ada jawaban.  
"Temari?" dia memanggil lagi.

"Ya, aku baik."

"..."

XxxxX

"Temari, aku sudah menyiapkan apa yang kau minta. Apa perlu aku mengantarkannya ke rumahmu?" Itachi berbicara dibalik telepon. Ia menunggu respon Temari yang sepertinya masih dalam keraguan.  
"Pikirkan baik-baik. Aku akan menyimpan ben-"

"Aku akan kesana untuk mengambilnya. Terima kasih telah membantuku, Itachi." ucap Temari dari seberang. Meski terdengar mantap, tapi suara itu tetap menyisakan sebuah keraguan besar didalamnya.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Itachi. Dan Temari pun menutup teleponnya tanpa permisi.

'Kenapa kau begitu memikirkannya, Temari? Kenapa kau jadi terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Tak sadarkah kau, bahwa kau telah berkorban terlalu banyak untuk ini?' batin Itachi prihatin.

XxxxX

_Ketika jiwamu telah tercerabut orang lain__  
__Dapatkah kau bertahan?__  
__Dapatkah kau menahan?__  
__Dapatkah kau menolak?__  
__Jiwa dan perasaanmu kini bukan lagi milikmu__  
__Bukan lagi hakmu__  
__Dapatkah kau bertahan?__  
__Kau memilih menyerahkan semua dalam kepasrahan__  
__Menyerahkan semua yang kau miliki demi kebahagian semu yang tak kasat mata__  
__Semu yang hanya terjanjikan dalam sebuah ego semata__  
__Berharap datangnya secercah canda tawa pembalut luka yang tak kunjung tiba__  
__Bahagia seperti itukah?_

XxxxX

_Seperti apa rasanya berpisah dengan orang yang kau sayangi? _

_Pernahkah kau mengalaminya? _

_Sakitkah? _

_Perihkah?__Memendam segala hasrat demi kebahagiaan orang lain,_

_ sedangkan dirimu sendiri telah tergores luka yang begitu panjang._

_ Berpura menyimpul senyum dihadapan sang tercinta dikala hati tercabik dengan paksa. _

_Tercacah dan terserak begitu saja._

_ Bahagiakah ia yang kau beri segala tipuan manis itu?_

_Dapatkah kau mengetahuinya?_

XxxxX

Temari terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, sambil meletakkan beberapa berkas dalam sebuah map di tangannya. Memandang penuh mantap bahwa ia mampu melakukannya. Tapi, seyakin dan semantap apapun ia bertindak, air mata itu tetap lolos dari pertahanannya. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menahannya, dan semakin deras aliran itu membanjiri wajah ayunya.

Ia berdiri. Mengusap kasar air mata yang tak pantas ia keluarkan dalam kepastian langkah yang akan di ambilnya. Ia telah yakin! Ia memandang sekilas map ditangannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Meletakkannya dengan sebuah keyakinan besar bahwa ia memang mampu melakukannya.

"...maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Temari berucap pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik. Mengambil tas yang tak cukup besar di atas tempat tidurnya yang telah terisi beberapa barang yang ia perlukan. Melangkah keluar kamar, memandang sekilas isi rumah itu. Ia terpejam. Mengambil nafas berat dan membuangnya kasar. Ia membuka matanya dan melangkah maju tanpa ragu lagi.

XxxxX

7 tahun kemudian...

"Sudah selama ini, apa kau tetap memikirkan kakakku? Dan sampai saat ini pun kau tidak menandatangani surat cerai itu? Hah, meski dia kakakku, dia sudah meninggalkanmu, seharusnya kau mencari kebahagiaanmu send-"

"Kebahagiaanku hanya bersamanya. Bukan orang lain!" Shikamaru meneguk lagi bir dalam gelas bening dihadapannya. Sejak ditinggalkan Temari waktu itu, ia menjadi orang yang tak bergairah untuk hidup lagi.

"Kau perlu menyegarkan pikiranmu. Jangan terlalu terbawa dalam masalahmu. Aku tahu ini berat, setidaknya buatlah hidupmu lebih "hidup" demi Temari. Jaga tubuhmu, bukankah kau ingin terus mencarinya?" Shikamaru terdiam. Saat ini ia memang sedang berada di sebuah bar bersama Gaara dan Sasuke. Naruto? Ia sudah menikah sejak 5 tahun lalu dan memutuskan pindah tempat tinggal. Dan sekarang mereka tinggal bertiga.

"...aku mencintainya dan aku memikirkannya.." ucap Shikamaru pelan. Menerawang pilu gelas berisi bir di tangannya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Shikamaru baru pulang. Ia tak menemui siapapun dalam rumah. Ia masuk ke kamar. Matanya menatap lurus pada map yang tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Ia penasaran dan mengambilnya. Dibukanya dengan perlahan. Matanya memandang sebuah amplop putih bersih bertuliskan untuknya. Dengan antusias ia membukanya._

_**Untukmu yang terkasih, Shikamaru.**_

_**Aku tahu kau tidak bahagia bersamaku. Aku tahu kau belum melupakan'nya'. Aku tahu aku seperti penghalang untuk kebahagiaanmu. Kau tahu, setidaknya aku merasa bahagia telah memilikimu untuk beberapa saat. Berbahagialah, Shikamaru. Bebaskan dirimu tanpaku. Aku telah menyiapkan surat cerai kita. Tandatanganilah dan lupakan keberadaanku yang pernah ada. Kita jalani semuanya masing-masing. Carilah pendamping hidup yang benar-benar kau cintai.**_

_**Temari**_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Tch, dengan itu sudah jelas kau yang terbebani olehku. Masih bisa kau bilang seperti itu dalam suratmu. Bukankah kau yang lebih menderita karenaku? Maaf... Maafkan aku, Temari." ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menangis tertahan. Menyembunyikan seberapa berat masalahnya dari kedua sahabatnya. Tapi mereka tak sebodoh itu. Mereka tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini begitu menderita. Diam. Mereka hanya bisa diam membiarkan Shikamaru meluapkan kesedihannya. Setidaknya untuk kali ini.

XxxxX

Shikamaru memilih untuk mengambil saran sahabatnya. Dia pergi ke tempat yang mungkin bisa mengurangi penatnya. Sebuah tempat yang jauh dari perkotaan yang ramai.

Ia berjalan santai di jalanan pedesaan. Memandang alam sekitar yang hampir tertutup petang. Mengingat semua kenangan saat ia masih bisa tersenyum.

JDUAKKKK

"Ough!" Shikamaru mengaduh memegangi kepalanya yang sepertinya telah terkena benda keras.

"Darah?" gumamnya.

"Pa...paman? Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya tendangan bolaku tadi terlalu keras, ya?" seorang anak lelaki menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang melihat darah di tangannya. Ia menoleh kearah suara anak itu. Diam.

"Paman? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya anak itu lagi. Shikamaru hanya memandangnya.

"Shika? Kau dimana?"

DEG

'A... Apa ini? Suara apa ini? Temari? Memanggil namaku? Aku... Apa aku sebegitu merindukannya? Tidak! Aku memang sangat merindukannya! Tapi suara ini?'

"Ibu?" anak itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Shika! Bukankah ibu bilang sebelum petang harus-" tiba-tiba Temari -orang yang dipanggil ibu itu- menghentikan bicaranya. Mundur beberapa langkah dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kuat hingga membuatnya seperti ingin terjatuh karena tak kuat menahan detakannya.

"Itu... Benar suaramu, Temari..." ucap Shikamaru terharu karena bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Temari diam tak menjawab. Memandang tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Mematung. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Bibirnya tak bisa berucap apa pun. Kelu.

XxxxX

"Maaf," ucap Shikamaru disela Temari mengobati kepalanya.  
"Aku tahu keegoisanku telah membuatmu menderita." tambahnya kemudian.

"Lupakan. Ini sudah tak ada hubungannya dengan yang lalu. Kita sudah berpisah. Tak sepant-"

"Aku tak pernah menceraikanmu." potong Shikamaru. Temari diam lagi.  
"Aku masih mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Maaf," Temari memandang mata itu penuh arti. Begitupun sebaliknya.  
"Aku menyadarinya setelah kau tak ada. Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku. Kembalilah. Kumohon." dan sedetik kemudian tubuh mungil Temari terengkuh dalam tubuh kekar Shikamaru. Air mata pun tak luput dari keduanya. Tak ada yang bicara.

"...namannya Shikatora. Nara Shikatora." ucap Temari tiba-tiba untuk memecah keheningan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjamah keadaan mereka dalam ruangan itu. Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Memandang penuh arti dan rasa haru pada Temari. Senyum hangat pun merekah dibibirnya.

"Dia anakku? Aargh! Ini? Sungguh? Ini bukan mimpi?" Shikamaru mengguncang tubuh wanita yang tentu saja masih sah sebagai istrinya itu dengan penuh antusias. Temari tersenyum. Dan kali ini ia –Temari- sudah yakin bahwa lelaki dihadapannya kini sudah melupakan masa lalunya. Ia yakin ia bisa hidup bersama kembali dengannya, dengan Nara Shikamaru yang dicintainya.

"Ibu, air panasnya mana? Airnya dingin." Shikatora menyembul dibalik pintu dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibir mungilnyanya. Temari dan Shikamaru saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum kecil. Shikatora memandang bingung kepada keduanya.

**The End**

akhirnya satu hutang kelar . hauuffttt

Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lanjutan FF ini karena Yoe kelamaan apdetnya . Maaf kalo alurnya kecepetan juga. Soalnya Yoe takut kepanjangan, jadi Yoe rasa cukup sampai chap 3 ini saja. Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan readers dari review yang udah readers berikan. Makasih banyak. Semoga tak marah sama Yoe karena keterlambatan fatal ini .  
makasih banyak buat temen-temen yang udah review di chap 2 kemarin, maaf tidak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. Tapi yoe sangat berterima kasih banyak . sungguh!

Dan terakhir, minta reviewnya ya ^^ dan sampai jumpa di FF lainnya ^^/


End file.
